Kaidan Alenko
Kaidan Alenko Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko is a 32-year-old human male, Alliance Navy officer who accompanies Commander Shepard from the very beginning of the game. Alenko serves as a possible love interest for a female Shepard. In game, he is what is known as a Sentinel, a soldier highly skilled in both tech skills and biotics, though with little in the way of actual combat ability. Alenko has had a troubled relationship with his biotic abilities - he is one of the rare users of the controversial L2 implants, which have since been discontinued due to the long list of horrible side-effects discovered after their initial creation. Kaidan is regarded as "one of the lucky ones" as he only suffers from migraines, though many others suffer from crippling physical pain or insanity. If questioned by Shepard, Kaidan reveals that as a teenager he killed an instructor, a brutal turian mercenary, at the biotics training facility he attended, during biotics training by breaking his neck with a full-force biotic kick. The death had been an accident, as Kaidan was enraged when the instructor injured a girl he admired. Late in the game, on the planet Virmire, Kaidan is one of two characters who can opt to assist a salarian commando unit in their assault on Saren lab complex. If Ashley is selected to lead the unit, Kaidan is the primary technician for activating a bomb that destroys the facility. During the assault, the player is confronted with a choice that may result in Kaidan being left behind when the nuke is detonated. Alenko also plays a role in Mass Effect 2, provided that he survived in the first game. Since the first game's events, Alenko had been promoted to staff commander (one grade above Shepard's rank of lieutenant commander) and is stationed on the planet Horizon to help protect a human colony from the Collectors. The illusive man, using Kaidan's connection to Shepard as bait, lured the Collectors to Horizon. The Collectors attacked the colony and he was stung by a Collector Swarm, leaving him temporarily paralyzed. Shepard soon learns that Kaidan was sent to the colony to install a network of defense cannons to safeguard against future Collector attacks. After multiple firefights with the Collectors and Harbinger, Alenko is ultimately rescued by Shepard. The two reunite with a handshake (or a warm embrace if the player chose to import a Shepard from Mass Effect that had pursued a romantic relationship with Kaidan) and Shepard tells him that he/she has been dead for two years. However, upon learning that Shepard is working with Cerberus, Alenko grows suspicious and refuses to join Shepard on his/her mission. Later on, if Shepard romanced Kaidan in the first game, he will send her an apology letter stating that his earlier behavior was a result of his concern and worry for her and that he would still like to be romantically involved after the Collectors have been defeated. It has been confirmed that Alenko will return as a squad member in Mass Effect 3, provided he survived the events of the original game, and players that keep him as a romance interest in Mass Effect 2 will be rewarded. By the time of the events of Mass Effect 3, Kaidan has become a Spectre. Kaidan is voiced by Raphael Sbarge. Saff Lieutenant kaidan Alenko Category:Characters